Calvin Gets Suspended
by WileE2005
Summary: After an incident with hitting Moe and Susie with snowballs inside the school building, Calvin ends up suspended. But will Calvin reform and learn his lesson while punished? And what about Moe planning revenge for Calvin attacking him? My brother and I both collaborated on this one.
1. The Snowball Fiasco

CALVIN GETS SUSPENDED

By WileE2005 and his Brother

DISCLAIMER: Calvin and Hobbes are created by Bill Watterson and are distributed by Universal UClick. This is simply a work of fan-fiction.

Chapter One:

The Snowball Fiasco

It was another typical winter weekday morning. There was quite a bit of snow on the ground, though the roads had been cleared over the weekend, thus allowing school to be in session. Calvin was bundled up in his winter coat, mittens and hat, waiting for the school bus with his (stuffed) tiger friend, Hobbes.

"Well, Hobbes," Calvin said to his tiger, "another cold winter day wasted by going to school. But today will be different." He opened his backpack and pulled out a container of some kind. Then he rolled up two snowballs and put them in the container, which had ice cubes on the bottom. He taped the container back shut and explained, "See, I put these two snowballs into a little box I filled with ice cubes. My backpack also has ice packs in it so the snowballs won't melt."

"What about that time you tried to throw the snowball in class and it melted in your desk?" Hobbes pointed out.

"Well, I learned from my mistake," Calvin said. "I'm going to throw one snowball at that creep Moe, and then another one at Susie."

"Won't Moe kill you for that?" Hobbes asked.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Calvin explained. "And you know what I just realized; we fight all the time, so why can't I take down Moe the same way you and I take down each other?"

"He's bigger than you, right?"

"I suppose if I play my cards right," Calvin said, "I could be able to take him down."

Hobbes noticed Susie approaching the bus stop. "Quick, put the ice box away," he warned Calvin. "Susie's coming." So, Calvin put the container back into his backpack and zipped it up, putting it back on.

"Hi, Calvin," Susie greeted. "Is your tiger keeping us company while we wait for the bus, or will he be coming to school with us today?"

"Well, Susie," Calvin said, "unlike us, where we have to go to school every day and suffer from learning, Hobbes gets a choice to go to school, whether it's for show-and-tell or if he needs to attack somebody."

Susie asked, "Oh really, but what about that bully Moe, who picks on you?"

"Moe found other ways to try and get me," Calvin said. "But I am sure his day will come…"

…

Later, once they arrived to school, Calvin checked the snowballs as he took the container out of his backpack while standing in front of his locker. He thought to himself, _Yes, they survived all the way to school!_ But then he noticed Moe approaching. _Uh-oh, here comes Moe! Better think fast,_ he thought.

Moe walked up to Calvin and asked, "Hey Twinky, got anything good in your locker?"

"Actually, Moe, I do," Calvin told him. "Turn around and close your eyes. I'll tell you when you should look." Moe turned around and covered his eyes, as Calvin got a snowball out of his container and got it ready to throw. "OK Moe, you can open your eyes," he said.

Moe turned to Calvin, whom threw the snowball at him, hitting the upper part of his nose. Moe was angered by that, and just as he got ready to attack, Calvin punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the shin. Moe was about to pound him, but the bell rang, and Calvin quickly grabbed his ice container and ran to class.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, TWINKY!" Moe threatened. "No one messes with Moe and gets away with it!"

…

Calvin arrived in his classroom and snuck the container into his desk as everyone was sitting down. No one noticed what he was doing. Then Miss Wormwood entered the room "Good morning, class," she said. "Will everyone please take out their homework so I can collect it?"

As Susie was taking her homework out of her desk, Calvin leaned from behind her and threw the second snowball at her. It hit the side of her face, knocking her head into the desk as the top slammed shut on her.

"OW! HELP, MISS WORMWOOD!" Susie cried from inside the desk. "SOMEBODY, I'M STUCK!"

Miss Wormwood hurried over and opened the desk, and helped Susie out. Susie didn't appear hurt, but they did see parts of the snowball inside the desk and on the floor.

"Are you all right, Susie?" Miss Wormwood asked.

"Yes I am," Susie said. "I think I know who threw that snowball at me." She and Miss Wormwood both angrily glared at Calvin, whom was sitting behind them.

"CALVIN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Miss Wormwood angrily bellowed.

"I don't know," Calvin said, feigning innocence. "I was testing to see how long good snowballs last indoors during a cold winter day."

"CALVIN, YOU BONEHEAD!" Susie screamed.

"Miss Derkins, calm down," Miss Wormwood told her. Then she practically shouted, "Calvin, this is a serious offense! Do you realize you could've hurt Susie?! Get your stuff! You're going to the principal's office!"

…

A little while later, Calvin and Miss Wormwood were in the office with Principal Spittle. Calvin's mom came running in, as they had called her about the snowball incident. "Oh no, what happened now!" Mom asked, knowing Calvin had once again gotten into trouble at school.

"Your son brought a snowball into my classroom and threw it at a student while she was taking her homework out of her desk!" Miss Wormwood explained. "The desk top slammed shut right on her head."

Calvin's mom slapped her hand over her eyes. "Calvin, how could you?!" She was quite distraught.

Principal Spittle looked straight at Calvin and said, "Calvin, what you did was not only mean, it was dangerous. Do you realize that Susie could've been hurt by that desk?"

"Miss Wormwood already asked me that, so my answer is yes," Calvin said, indifferent about the whole thing.

"I also heard that you threw another snowball at Moe and then tried to beat him up?" Principal Spittle asked him.

"After all the stuff he did to me in the past, he deserves it!" Calvin tried to explain.

"Calvin, these are serious offenses," Principal Spittle said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry to say this, but I have to suspend you from school."

"What does that mean?" Calvin asked. "Am I banned from school?"

"Technically, yes," Principal Spittle explained. "I had a meeting with the superintendent and the school committee, and they agreed that beginning last week, any offenses such as hitting, kicking, threatening, or harassing in any manner will get you suspended. Since you're in the first grade, you only get one day suspension. Normally it's two days for the other grades, or if you keep up these behaviors. Then the suspensions will keep growing all the way to expulsion, which means you're not allowed back in school, ever."

"Wow," Calvin said. This sounded interesting to him.

Miss Wormwood turned to the door. "I'll go get his assignments for when he's at home."


	2. A New Math Technique

Chapter Two:

A New Math Technique

A short time later, Calvin and his mom were driving home from school. As Calvin sat in the backseat, in his winter gear and with his backpack, while his mom drove. She said, "I can't believe you Calvin, getting suspended from school for fighting and throwing snowballs at people in the building."

"Gee Mom, there is a bright side," Calvin smiled. "I get a day off from school where I can watch TV, read comics, go outside with Hobbes…"

"Calvin, this is not a joke!" Mom said, not amused. "Do you realize if you keep behaving like this in school that they will expel you?"

"But then I won't have to go to school anymore," Calvin pointed out.

"Calvin, I can't believe you!" Mom practically shouted, even more annoyed. "Do you hate school so much that you need to misbehave like this?!"

"I don't know."

"Well, that needs to change! And just so you know," Mom added, "there will be no TV or comics during your suspension."

"WHAT?!" Calvin shouted in disbelief. "What about going outside with Hobbes?"

"No going outside until you finish your homework," Mom firmly said.

Calvin now looked a bit disappointed…

…

A little later at home, Calvin walked into his bedroom. Hobbes, relaxing on Calvin's bed and reading a comic, was surprised to see him. "Wow, you're home early," he said. "It's not even lunchtime yet."

"I got into really big trouble at school today," Calvin said glumly.

Hobbes had a feeling why. "Was it because of the snowballs?"

"Yeah," Calvin admitted. "First I threw a snowball in Moe's face and then punched him in the stomach and kicked his leg. Then I threw the other snowball at Susie while she was taking her homework out of her desk, and the top of the desk slammed on her head. Now I'm suspended from school for one day, which means I can't go to school tomorrow."

"How did your mom take it?" Hobbes asked.

"I'm not allowed out of my room until dinner," Calvin told him. "My mom will be bringing my lunch while I do all my homework and class work today, and then do tomorrow's class work and homework the next day."

Hobbes got an idea. "Hey, if you're stuck in this room until dinner, why don't I help you out with the work, that way it gets done quicker?"

"All right, fine," Calvin agreed. "Let's start with my math."

…

A while later, Calvin's mom entered the room holding a plate with a sandwich and a cup of milk. "Here's lunch. How's the homework?" she asked.

"Good," Calvin said. "Hobbes is helping me so we can get the homework done quicker."

"Wait a minute," Mom said, checking the math worksheet. "Did Hobbes tell you that six plus five equals eight? That's not even close to right."

Calvin was confused. "I thought tigers were smart."

"Sadly, Calvin, that's not true," Mom said. She held up six fingers. "Now look at my fingers. How many am I holding up? Write down the amount."

"Six," Calvin answered, writing it down.

"Now, how many fingers am I holding up?" Mom asked, holding up five fingers.

"Five," Calvin replied.

"All right," Mom instructed, "Count them together in your head."

Calvin started counting. "One, two, three, four, five, one, two…"

"No Calvin," Mom interrupted. "First you're going to count from one to five with the five fingers I'm holding up."

Calvin did so. "Five fingers."

"Now I'm going to hold up the six fingers," Mom said, doing so. "Start at six and count your way up."

Calvin counted. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. Hey, six plus five is eleven!"

"That's right," Mom said. "Why don't you and Hobbes eat lunch and then use my finger strategy to fix the rest of these math problems?"

"I never learn like this at school!" Calvin noticed. "No wonder my grades are so bad and I got suspended!"

"Well, Calvin, you need to apply yourself more and behave in class," Mom explained. "Now because of the suspension, your conduct grade is going to be an F unless you earn it back by good behavior. Now I'm going to go downstairs, so if you need anything, give me a shout." She walked out of the room.

"OK, Mom," Calvin replied. After she left, Calvin turned to Hobbes. "Come on, Hobbes, what do you say we try the finger trick to fix these problems?"

"OK," Hobbes said. "But first, pull my finger," he said, holding out a finger.

Calvin did, but nothing happened. "Wow, there was nothing. I pictured a boom. Oh well, let's go back to work."


	3. Before Bedtime

Chapter Three

Before Bedtime

Hours had passed, and Calvin and Hobbes were still working on the homework. Calvin was finishing up with an assignment when his mom called from downstairs, "Calvin! Dinner!"

"All right, I'm free," Calvin grinned. "And I finished my homework. Two birds with one stone! See you after dinner, Hobbes." He left the room.

Downstairs during dinner, Calvin told his dad what happened. "Hey Dad, did you hear the bad news?"

"Calvin, how could you be suspended?" Dad asked in disbelief. "You're only in the first grade."

"I don't know," Calvin said. "Now I can't watch TV on the one day off from school that's not a holiday or sick day, or during summer vacation."

"Calvin, this isn't a joke!" Dad insisted. "I hope you learned something from all that's happened today, because if it keeps up, you could be expelled, or even sent to juvenile hall."

Calvin thought about that. "Wow, I never thought of it that way."

"Calvin," Mom explained, "do you see why I took your TV privileges away until you go back to school? And why you're not going outside until you finish all of your work?"

"Yes, but I got better at it today," Calvin answered. Then he turned to his dad. "Guess what, Dad? Mom showed me a trick with my fingers on how to add and subtract, such as four fingers and eight fingers equal twelve."

Mom smiled. She chuckled, "He even had 'Hobbes' help him out with the fingers. I'll check the rest of your work tomorrow once you're done with it, before you go outside, if you do."

Calvin got an idea. "Hey, since I don't have school tomorrow, maybe I can stay up late and work on some of tomorrow's class work? Since I'll have nothing to do and all."

Mom thought a bit. "Well, all right. But not too late, all right?"

"All right," Calvin agreed. Then he asked his dad, "Hey Dad, does being suspended build character?"

"Of course not," Dad said. "Serving a punishment without TV and with doing work all day builds character."

"OK, that was too easy," Calvin said to himself.

The phone rang, and Mom got up to answer it, saying "I'll get it."

Once she left the dining room, Dad asked, "Calvin, why is it so hard for you to behave in school? I know you don't like school, but I know you like to learn. I mean, you liked the method to help you learn arithmetic, and you like to read about dinosaurs. Don't they even teach you about dinosaurs in class?"

"No, they don't teach us about dinosaurs, and they don't teach math the way Mom does," Calvin explained.

"Well," Dad pointed out, "there's always spelling, which is one of your best subjects."

"That's true…" Calvin noted.

…

A while later, back in Calvin's room, Calvin and Hobbes were getting ready to hit the books again.

"Well Hobbes," Calvin said, "we can stay up a bit past our bedtime, if we do the homework."

"How late are we staying up?" Hobbes asked.

"Mom says we can stay up until 8:30."

Hobbes thought about something. "Hey, I'm wondering. I know it's winter, but what you did to Susie, does this count as something for G.R.O.S.S.?"

Calvin sat in his desk chair. "We'll discuss it next time we go out in the snow, whether it's tomorrow or the day after, when I get home from school." He noticed Hobbes staring out their window. "Hobbes, what are you doing looking at Susie's house?"

"You can see into Susie's bathroom," Hobbes observed. Then he recoiled a bit. "Whoa, I wouldn't look right now. She's taking a bath."

"EWWWWWWWW!" Calvin winced. "Definitely slimy! All right, let's get back to the homework."

"Let's start with the spelling," Hobbes said. They opened Calvin's spelling book, and Hobbes quizzed Calvin. "Now, I before E, except after what letter?"

Calvin thought a bit. "C!" he answered.

"Very good," Hobbes said. "Unless sounded as…"

"A, like in 'neighbor' and 'weigh!'" Calvin grinned.

"Gee, you're pretty good at this," Hobbes noticed.

"Thanks," Calvin said. "It's not that fun, but I am pleased with how good I am with spelling."

"Well, I have noticed you have quite the vocabulary," Hobbes pointed out.

"Uh-huh," Calvin agreed.

…

Soon it was almost 8:30. Calvin had finished his spelling assignment, and was reading something for English. Calvin's mom opened the door to his room…

"All right, Calvin," Mom said. "It's almost bedtime."

"OK," Calvin said. "I'm almost done with this chapter, and then I'll hit the hay."

Mom beamed. "I'm glad you are taking this so well." She left.

Once Calvin finished reading the chapter, he put the book on his desk with the rest of his work, and changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. As he climbed into bed, he told Hobbes, "You know Hobbes, maybe I am learning something else from all this besides the work for school."

"You mean that you should apply yourself more to the schoolwork?" Hobbes guessed.

"Well that," Calvin explained, "and I shouldn't try to get Moe or Susie or anyone else at school. But what about Moe trying to get _me_?"

"Well, maybe you should tell a teacher or the principal," Hobbes suggested.

"Hmm, I didn't know that," Calvin said. "I'll have to remember that for next time."

"If there _is_ a next time," Hobbes pointed out.


	4. A Snowy GROSS Meeting

Chapter Four:

A Snowy G.R.O.S.S. Meeting

The next morning, after getting dressed and having breakfast, Calvin and Hobbes went right to work on Calvin's remaining schoolwork. By now, two-thirds of it was done. Calvin seemed to be applying himself even more.

After reading a chapter for history, Calvin told his tiger friend, "You know, Hobbes, maybe this suspension and punishment was for the better. It used to be easier for me to slack off on homework, not pay attention in class, and act out. But now it feels easier to actually do the work after having done it for a while!"

Hobbes smiled. "That's good to know," he said. "And I'm also learning as well. I guess I'm not as smart as I thought I was…"

"I'll say," Calvin said.

…

Calvin managed to finish all of his work right before lunch. His mom was very impressed. "I'm amazed," she said with a smile. "All right, after you eat lunch you can go play outside."

"YAY!" Calvin cheered.

And so, after lunch, Calvin bundled up and Hobbes put on his scarf, and they both went outside into their snowy backward. The first order of business was to hold a meeting for their G.R.O.S.S. club, Get Rid Of Slimy girlS, in their tree fort. But they had to scoop the snow out of the fort and dump it underneath, except a small pile just in case of attack.

"This meeting of the Get Rid Of Slimy girlS club is now in session," Calvin began. "Dictator for life Calvin presiding, with first tiger Hobbes."

"Hear hear!" Hobbes said, clapping his hands.

"Today's agenda involves discussion on the successful sneak attack on enemy Susie Derkins, an acknowledged girl," Calvin announced. "It's a great day for the club!"

"This definitely goes in the log book," Hobbes said, pulling out their notebook and pencil from under a small wooden crate kept in the tree fort.

"There was a small price to pay," Calvin continued, "getting suspended from school, but it was all worth it! Promotions and medals are in order!"

"Whoa-whoa, wait," Hobbes said, holding up his hands. "Remember what we talked about before bed? On changing your behaviors at school?"

"Hmm," Calvin thought. "I must've forgot in the heat of the moment."

"Well, as president and first tiger, I propose a new amendment," Hobbes suggested. "We shall declare that no attacks on enemy girls be carried out at any public schools, inside or out."

"Sounds fair enough," Calvin agreed. "And you get an extra medal for that ideal amendment as well!" He handed Hobbes an old soda bottle cap from a pile of them kept in the wooden crate. "All attacks on Susie or other girls involving snowballs, water or other such weapons only be done outdoors, not on school grounds or near any public places. Everything is working out beautifully!"

"What a great club," Hobbes smiled.

…

At dinner, Calvin's dad was pleased to hear how his son finished all his class and homework before lunch and was learning his lesson on behaving in school.

"I'm very glad you're starting to apply yourself a bit more," Dad said. "I hope you remember all of this when you go back to school tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will," Calvin said. But in the back of his mind, he thought about having to deal with Moe again, getting beaten up. But now he had an idea on how he could still come out the victor without getting in trouble himself…


	5. Moe's Comeuppance

Chapter Five:

Moe's Comeuppance

Calvin and Susie waiting for the school bus the next morning. Susie frowned at Calvin and said, "I hope you learned your lesson, Calvin. That was such a mean thing you did to me two days ago.

"Oh, I'm sure I have," Calvin smiled.

"I MEAN it," Susie warned him. "I don't want you to eventually get expelled or sent to juvie or something like that for lashing out at me or others."

"Don't worry," Calvin said. "I learned my lesson the hard way. Being suspended is not as enjoyable a day off as a holiday or sick day. And I don't want to end up with a bad future, either."

"Seeing is believing," Susie said as she rolled her eyes.

…

Later in class, Miss Wormwood was going over arithmetic. This time, Calvin paid a bit more attention, now that he understood how to add and subtract more easily. At one point, Miss Wormwood called up Calvin to demonstrate a problem on the blackboard, hoping he learned something while he was suspended.

Calvin was to answer 7 + 5. He initially drew a blank and started scratching the top of his head with his index finger, but then realized something and looked at his finger, and he remembered the method his mom showed to add and subtract! So, Calvin quickly counted seven fingers, then held up five and counted past seven under his breath and wrote "12" as the answer.

"Very good, Calvin!" Miss Wormwood said, quite pleased. "It looks like you're getting it now. Adding with your fingers can certainly help you learn."

Calvin grinned. The other students applauded, even Susie, and Calvin took a bow and returned to his desk.

…

But on his way to lunch, Calvin ran into Moe once again.

"Well, well," Moe teasingly said. "Look who's back from his suspension."

"And you're still here?" Calvin retorted back.

"Since you obviously don't have any snowballs with you, it's time to pay you back, Twinky!" Moe threatened and began to pound his fist.

Calvin gulped, knowing there was no way out. But he thought up an idea to still put one over Moe, even if he got beaten up. So, Calvin said fairly loudly, "Do your worst, Moe! Show me what you've got!"

Moe grinned evilly, leaped onto Calvin and began pounding his stomach fairly hard!

Calvin began crying out loudly as he was getting hit, "HELP! SOMEBODY! I'M BEING ATTACKED!"

Moe noticed, and put his left hand over Calvin's mouth and resumed punching. But it was too late. Miss Wormwood saw what was happening and gasped loudly.

"MOE!" Miss Wormwood was quite angry. "I thought we talked about fighting with other students!"

Moe stopped hitting Calvin, whom was looking quite scratched and beaten up now, and grinned sheepishly.

"You're coming with me to the principal's office!" Miss Wormwood said, dragging Moe away. Then she turned to Calvin and said, "And Calvin, you go to the nurse's office for those cuts and bruises."

Calvin got up, smiled, and followed with a slight limp. Things were so far going the way he planned!

…

After Calvin had the school nurse take care of his scratches and bruises, he stood outside the door to Mr. Spittle's office, since it was right near the nurse's office. Calvin could overhear Miss Wormwood and the principal angrily talking to Moe. A lady was also in there, presumably Moe's mother. After Calvin heard Mr. Spittle say that Moe was suspended from school for two days, Calvin grinned widely and went to the cafetorium for lunch.

…

The rest of the day went very well for Calvin. After he got off the school bus at his stop at the end of the day, he ran up to the house, and opened the front door, but stayed behind it as he opened it wide and called out "I'm home!" Sure enough, Hobbes came zooming out, but he ended up landing in the snow without hitting Calvin.

Hobbes looked up, quite annoyed, but saw how dirty Calvin's face looked and realized what must have happened.

"Sorry, Hobbes," Calvin explained, "but I've had enough violence for one day. I'll explain inside."

So, Calvin and Hobbes went inside. When Mom saw how dirty and bruised Calvin looked, she asked in a very surprised tone, "What happened to you?!"

As Calvin took off his winter coat and hat, he explained, "That bully Moe started to beat me up as revenge for my attack on him two days ago. But guess what, Mom? Miss Wormwood caught Moe in the act, and he got suspended for two whole days! This time he REALLY got what he deserved. I don't think he'll be trying to get me anymore."

Mom smiled at how upbeat Calvin was about the ordeal. She then asked, "And how did your schoolwork go?"

"Pretty good," Calvin said. "I got to demonstrate a math problem at the board, and I remembered your finger strategy and got the right answer!"

That pleased Mom even more. "I'm so glad to hear that!"

Calvin grinned. "And since it's Friday, I don't have any homework today! Come on, Hobbes! Let's do a little catching up on reading comics, and then we can go outside!"

As Calvin carried his stuffed tiger to his room, Mom smiled. Things were already starting to look much better for her son…

END


End file.
